dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Skype group/DYOM Trio
|deactivated = November 3, 2011 ---- July 13, 2012 |allies = maliksusanto(former) Pauliux2(former) ThaBoy Rytuklis(former) aistissan Skander Blade(former) Notna Alifjenius SatournFan Nitesh aka AAAAAAA Darkseller63 KaRzY6 |enemies = TonyCJ Andreas Nielsen |jobs = Create missions in DYOM Trio Series Record and commentate games and upload on YouTube |members = Doublepulse LnD COOLMAN12234555896|image = |status = Moved to "Evolution of Gaming: Gamers Reunited!" |active years = August 6, 2011 - November 3, 2011 March 27, 2012 - Present |articles = Cold Year DYOM World: Designers Chronicles |website = -}} DYOM Trio was a team founded by Doublepulse , LeonCJ and COOLMAN12234555896. It is named "DYOM Trio" in honor to respect DYOM. Because of it, Trio met, if it wasn't for DYOM, DYOM Trio wouldn't be such a great group. History On August 6, 2011, Cool Man suggested that he, with LeonCJ and Doublepulse, should create a team that creates the missions about their experience on SAMP. So, they created a topic in gtaforums to post their missions and events. LeonCJ was a topic starter and logo designer. Doublepulse was mission poster and COOLMAN was Character info, Gang info and Trophies' writer. So far, they have one event, LeonCJ's Betrayal.DYOM Trio chapter 1 is released. 'Team Fortress 2 Era' Some days after, Trio have downloaded'' TF2 from Steam'' and started fighting their ways with each other on empty servers. Some members of the Skype Group Chat joins too, such as Pauliux2 and Aistissan.First gameplay video of Team Fortress 2 has been uploaded 'The Trio Group' On 13 September 2011, LeonCJ created YouTube channel The Trio Group that contains DYOM Trio '''gameplay of SAMP. Starting doing commentary videos is one opportunity to get more attention and popularity in '''YouTube. At the beginning of making comedy commentary videos is very hard. 'Minecraft Era' At the beginning of the October, 2011; all DYOM Trio members started to play Minecraft . And somehow, Minecraft got Trio addicted to it. 'November 3rd Incident' A huge break down happened in November 3rd, 2011. The Skype chat has splitted apart, everyone splitted. DYOM Trio broke and never came back, the reason unknown, but rumours are that it's all because of pauliux2 and aistissan fights during Minecraft, but now the skype chat is back, but no longer as DYOM Trio. 'The Return' LnD came up with an idea about doing Minecraft commentaries with the trio out of boredom. On March 17, 2012, the Trio started to record MC gameplay videos with commentariesDYOM Trio recorded and LnD uploaded a video about Embercraft server and on March 27, 2012, the DYOM Trio officialy reformed. 'Leader Revealed' On June 19, 2012. It has been revealed by Doublepulse and LnD, proof showed, that Doublepulse is the creator, founder, leader of DYOM Trio. Doublepulse has been inviting people from DYOM to his skype contacts, that was the way how the group was created. Later on, DYOM Trio were opened. 'The new team' Somewhere in July, LnD wanted to make the skype chat and the team bigger, so Doublepulse invited some of the friends from YouTube and the chat became "Evolution of Gaming: Gamers Reunited!" and DYOM Trio wasn't mentioned anymore. Members Gallery DYOM Trio.png|DYOM Trio Official Logo|link=DYOM Trio Dyom3new.png|DYOM 3 New Logo|link=DYOM Trio DYOM Trio Box Cover.png|DYOM Trio Coverbox References Category:Teams Category:LeonCJ Category:COOLMAN12234555896 Category:Doublepulse Category:DYOM Trio